


Penalty Shots

by buffalo1221



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffalo1221/pseuds/buffalo1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots. Some will be my ideas and some will be prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Dwyer wedding picture where Ali and Ash were missing ;)

“Let’s get all the soccer people together for a picture!” Kelley squealed while clapping her hands together excitedly. Ann playfully rolled her eyes at the defender’s childlike wonderment, but certainly found it endearing as she watched Kelley eagerly search her friend’s faces for approval.

Becky nodded and looked around, surveying the small group of soccer girls and their dates that had gathered off to the side of the rooftop patio and took a mental check of who was missing. She had almost all of the soccer girls accounted for before she asked Servando to get a tally on the FCKC and other MLS players that Dom had invited since he would most likely know them better.

A moment later after Servando had just come back with some fit, well dressed men in tow, Abby wandered up to the group. “What are you ladies up to?” she asked as she settled into the group donned in her light pastel pink suit after having snuck away to pose for some pictures with Syd and Dom and the rest of the wedding party.

“Getting a group picture together,” Alex replied as she sunk back into Servando who was now leaning against the metal railing with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

Abby did a quick double check of everyone and then shot Ashlyn a glance. “Harris, what is Kriegs up to?” she asked, turning to face the younger keeper who was, similarly to her, dressed in a tailored suit. “I saw her head back behind there a minute ago,” she added and nodded towards a secluded part of the roof that was hidden from sight by the stairs and elevator entrance.

Ashlyn stilled the smirk threatening to creep across her face as her mind flittered back to the encounter they had in their hotel room just a few hours ago…

 

_“Damn you look good,” Ali said as she rounded the corner and took in Ashlyn’s outfit from behind her in the mirror. She was wearing a perfectly tailored, navy Wildfang suit that hugged her tightly, with a matching long sleeve navy button up underneath. Her pants were slim fit, but not clingingly tightly to her and stopped at the ankle where navy dress socks started, only to be covered in reddish brown wingtip shoes and inch later. The jacket was still unbuttoned and a burgundy tie hung loosely around the keeper’s neck._

_The blonde raised her eyes, catching Ali’s as a smile curled across her lips. Ali, as always, looked simply stunning and she was suddenly glad that the brunette had kept the outfit from her . She always loved being surprised when the brunette would reveal her outfit and in effect light up the room. “You’re not looking too bad yourself there, Miss Krieger,” she replied with a charming smile and turned, holding up the ends of the tie to signal that she needed her girlfriend’s help._

_Ali shook her head slightly as she walked towards Ashlyn and gently took the silk tie from her hands. “Still haven’t gotten this down yet, huh?” she quipped with a raised eyebrow before they knitted together in concentration as her fingers deftly worked the tie into a knot around her girlfriend’s neck. She pulled back a bit, adjusting the tie so that it hung perfectly and then stepped back to admire her work, before noting that something was missing. She reached over to the dresser and grabbed her grandfather’s golden, engraved tie clip and carefully slid it onto the center of the tie._

_“Maybe I pretend I can’t because I just like when you do it for me,” Ash replied sweetly, as she continued looking down at Ali showing so much care in finishing her outfit off._

_With a bashful grin, Ali lifted her head from the tie and looked up to meet her girlfriend’s soft hazel eyes. They were shining, catching the bright light from the hotel bathroom just right to make the golden specks glitter even more and she patted her chest gently after securing the clip. It was a wonder that they had come this far, both separately and together. Many years ago, before she had flown to Frankfurt and discovered a side of her that she didn’t even know existed -wild, free and uncompromising- she never would have pictured that she’d be here, in a hotel room with her girlfriend, getting ready for a wedding of one of her national team teammates. Certainly the national team was always a dream, something she wasn’t sure she would accomplish, but she would die trying nonetheless, but the girlfriend part was a beast of an entirely different nature. It took a lot of self discovery, some trial and error often fueled by alcohol and dancing too close, midnight talks with her brother and friends and finally the realization that being happy and accepting the love she deserved -no matter the gender of the person giving it- was all she could hope to be in life._

_“Well maybe I like doing it for you too,” she finally replied with a sweet and leaned up to kiss the keeper’s lips. She wanted to sneak a kiss in before she applied the dark lipstick she was planning on to match the burgundy tie and pocket square tucked neatly in her left breast pocket._

_The kiss started off slow as their lips melded together, but that tempo didn’t last long when Ali felt the keeper’s hand sink lower past the silk fabric pooled around her waist to grip her ass tightly. She felt her body meld into the keeper’s, the warmth radiating from her and the taste of Johnny Walker on her lips and a soft sigh escaped her lips when she realized they were short on time._

_She placed a hand on Ashlyn’s chest and pulled back from gently after pecking her soft lips apologetically. “As much as I would really love to continue this, we have to go. Like now,” she said ruefully, trying to muster up some authority in her voice even though she was a bit breathless herself as she met the blonde’s hungry stare. She could see the pout on Ashlyn’s lips and smiled as she gently placed her hand on the blonde’s chest. “But,” she began in a sultry tone which immediately perked the keeper up, “after the ceremony I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to sneaking off somewhere to finish what we started.” She slid her hand down and gently cupped the keeper over the crotch of her pants, applying a bit of pressure before turning with a smirk to stuff everything into her small clutch while ignoring the frustrated groan that left Ashlyn’s mouth._

 

Ashlyn was still smiling like an idiot at the thought, knowing that Ali had actually kept true to her promise to sneak away, when she felt someone elbow her roughly. Turning, she was met with Abby’s quizzical expression, her forehead bathed in a soft sea of wrinkles. Quickly realizing that fantasizing over taking her girlfriend in the secluded, shrub covered corner behind the elevator was taking over her ability to form words, she simply nodded and with a reassuring pat to Abby’s shoulder and nod to the group, she set off to find Ali.

It didn’t take long for her to find girlfriend. She was exactly where Abby had told her she was. As she stepped closer, noting the way the sheer fabric clung to her perfectly toned butt as she leaned over the railing taking in the sight of the sprawling Kansas City skyline laid out before them, she felt her heart catch in her throat. The sun had already begun setting and was basking Ali in a soft orange glow which made her already radiating skin radiate even more. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and after studying her in secret for just a moment longer, Ashlyn couldn’t wait to tell her just as much.

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually sneak away, Miss Krieger,” Ashlyn said suggestively, but in a quiet voice as she wrapped her arms around the defender’s waist from behind. She pressed her body weight flush against Ali’s back and her lips on the warm, soft skin of her exposed neck just below her ear. “But I’m definitely hot complaining,” she added as her lips began to work their way down Ali’s neck towards her shoulder.

Ali’s body shifted underneath hers, but it wasn’t the normal shudder at her touch and as she leaned forward to kiss her way to the defender’s lips, she was met with a salty wetness. Tears. “Alex,” she whispered, concern immediately filling her as she turned Ali in her arms. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” she asked, her voice becoming more frantic as she noticed the extent of the tears rolling down her girlfriend’s cheeks. Her thumbs were not nearly fast enough to keep up with them and judging from the upset look on Ali’s face, she figured teasing her about ruining her mascara was not the best course of action. “Did something happen?” Ashlyn further prodded when Ali just stared at her feet haplessly, not even being able to meet her worried gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Ali whispered. It was so quiet and broken that any remnants of Ashlyn’s heart that hadn’t shattered at the sight of Ali, certainly met a similar fate as she processed the tone of her voice.

“For what?” Ashlyn asked in a dumbfounded voice as her hands slipped from Ali’s cheeks down her arms and grabbed her gently by the elbows. She honestly couldn’t think of anything that Ali had to even remotely apologize for. Things had been so great for them since coming back from the World Cup and they were at one of their best friend’s weddings watching her marry a man that they had easily accepted as one of their own as well, surrounded by their makeshift family, and looking damn well while doing it. “What’s going on, Alex?”

“I’m just…I’m sorry we’ll never have that, Ash,” she finally mumbled and pointed to the flower covered arch that Syd and Dom had been married underneath which peeked out from the other side of the elevator. A normal person wouldn’t have caught it or have even been able to decipher the words which seemed to all blend together, but Ashlyn easily did. She was trained in Ali’s mumble and all of its dialects; the ‘I just got back from Germany and speaking fluent German’ mumble, the sore throat or sick mumble, the flustered mumble, the ‘I don’t want you to hear what I’m angrily saying’ mumble and of course, her favorite, the adorable sleepy Sunday morning after a long night mumble. Her mind wasn’t focused on the easy translation though, a source of pride for her usually, instead the words that were reverberating in her head. Concern was creeping in and the ring she had purchased months back, before the World Cup, was now weighing heavily on her mind at the moment.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, terrified to ask the next question, but knowing she had to. “What…what do you mean we’ll never have that?” she asked, mentally chastising herself for not being able to hide the shaking in her voice.

The blonde’s broken voice was enough to pull Ali’s eyes up from the ground. She could read it her expression. Though she wasn’t certain of the size or cut of the diamond or the date planned or when she had asked her parents for their blessing, she knew by the way Ashlyn’s eyes were brimming with tears as she fought to hold it together that there was a ring somewhere, a proposal in the works. “Oh Ash,” she cooed, lifting her hands from the keeper’s grasp to hold her face tightly. “Ashlyn, I will without a doubt marry you one day,” she said with all the confidence she could muster and immediately felt the weight lift off of her girlfriend’s shoulders. They both let out long, shaky exhales before leveling their eyes once again. “I just…I mean that we’ll never have that,” she said exasperatedly and pointed to the groups of people taking selfies and group photos to post on their various social media sites. “We’ll never have it that easy and it eats away at me inside sometimes. This whole wedding was gorgeous and even though they were already married it just…I guess it made me think more about us. How it would be received if we just out of the blue announced we were married like they did last year.”

“The best things in life aren’t easy,” Ashlyn offered with a certain sincere wisdom that Ali always found so endearing. She knew the blonde was an introspective person and moments where she could boil what seemed to Ali as the most complex problems in the world into a single statement somehow always managed to set her at ease.

“Loving you _is_ easy though,” Ali replied with a soft smile as she ran her hands up and down the blonde’s arms. “I just wish everything that came with it was too,” she offered with a sad sigh and dropped her forehead down on the blonde’s chest. She could hear the dull, thrum of the blonde’s steadily beating heart and found herself being calmed by the rhythmic bursts of life pulsating through the strong, unyielding blonde whose arms were wrapped around her.

Ashlyn knew Ali still wasn’t finished, that her momentary pause was just that, a pause to gather her thoughts and carry on so she slipped off her jacket, wrapping it around her girlfriend’s goose bump covered shoulders. Her lips placed soft reassuring kissing on top of Ali’s head as her strong hands worked their way up and down the defender’s back, easily reading the rise and fall of her breaths from underneath the coat. She knew their teammates were likely waiting for them to take the pictures, but she knew Ali needed to get this out and as always, she would put Ali over anything.

Finally, the defender broke the silence mumbling into the soft fabric of the blonde’s button up. “I wish we could be like the other couples. I wish we could post adorable pictures of us holding hands and tweet love song lyrics to each other and more than anything I wish I could let the world know how in love with you I am, Ash.” She pulled back and met the keeper’s eyes which were again filling with tears of her own at the defender’s proclamation. “I wish we could do that and not have to worry about U.S. Soccer, or sponsors or the media who will only care that we’re dating and how that must negatively impact the team and not all of the amazing things we do on and off the field.”

Ashlyn sighed, nodding as she agreed with every sentiment Ali had just made. “I know, Alex. I know,” she replied and pulled Ali into her chest, relishing the feeling of the brunette’s strong arms wrapping insistently around her back. “I want that too. More than anything.”

“The caption I had picked out for the selfie we took earlier before the ceremony is too perfect for the world to miss out on,” she grumbled playfully, causing the keeper to chuckle. Her memory quickly flashed to several instances where Ali would sit for nearly an hour trying to find the perfect lyrics or quote to match up to her picture. Often she would call Kyle and get his statement and even though the whole scenario was ridiculous, she found it adorable that Ali put so much care into something so minute. That was after all, how she was in all aspects of life and the keeper loved that about her. Whether it was perfect flowers to match new place mats when they had a dinner party or the minute by minute scheduling of precious free time on a day off so that they could squeeze everything into their hours in a new city, Ali never ceased to miss a detail.

Ashlyn let out a sigh as she leaned back from the hug and met Ali’s gaze. “And I think we look too perfect together tonight for the world to miss out on,” she further teased and gently nudged the defender with her shoulder which caused Ali to smile. “I want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have someone so beautiful by my side every day.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Ali asked as she looked past Ashlyn and shrugged the suit coat off of her shoulders.

Ash turned to see Kelley coming up behind them waving frantically. “You missed the picture!” she playfully whined, clearly slightly annoyed that her idea for the perfect soccer picture was missing two of her favorite teammates. She was though, glad she hadn’t walked in on them in a compromising position.

“There’s only one picture that definitely needs to be taken tonight,” Ali replied with a smile and handed Kelley her phone before slipping the navy blue coat back over Ashlyn’s shoulders. Her fingers nimbly and carefully straightened out her burgundy tie before she patted her chest gently. “Ready to show the world the beautiful girl by your side, stud?” she asked with a slight teasing glisten in her eyes as she looked up at Ashlyn through her eyelashes. Before the blonde could answer she turned, slipping her hand through Ashlyn’s arm as she plastered on the biggest smile she could imagine.

“Only if that beautiful girl still intends to finish what we started earlier,” Ashlyn mumbled in reply through gritted teeth as she poses for the picture. As Kelley eyed them through the screen of Ali’s phone, she can feel the defender tense next to her, followed by letting out a soft sigh.

“That’s a good one, guys!” Kelley said and skips over excitedly to show the couple the picture she had just taken. Ali took the phone, but the freckled faced defender could tell that the two are caught up in their own little world just from the look their giving each other. She quickly excused herself and skipped back over to where the rest of her teammates were gathered taking their own pictures to leave them be,

Ali smiled as her hands slid up Ashlyn’s chest and rested on her shoulders underneath the jacket. She took in the warmth that’s accumulated and smiled as her hands gently wrapped around the keeper’s strong, broad shoulders. “Well the whole world is already going to think we missed the picture because we can’t keep our hands off each other,” she quipped, her eyebrow rising up suggestively when she felt the blonde’s hands wrap tightly around her waist.

“We might as well prove them right. Right?” Ashlyn replied with a sultry tone and hungry eyes as she leaned in to capture Ali’s lips in her own.

“Right,” Ali mumbled against the keeper’s lips as her fingers wove together at the back of the blonde’s neck to pull her closer. “Let’s show the world, baby.”


	2. Tag, You're It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know it's been a while. Things have been a bit hectic! This is a prompt I got a while back on tumblr. Hope you enjoy though :)

“Okay so what’s the plan?” Pinoe said as the rest of the team huddled around, readjusting their straps to secure their vests.

“Strategizing, Pinoe? Really?” ask Syd in an amused tone as she finally got situated and made her way over to the group.

“Hey!” Pinoe chirped, shooting an indignant glare at the young forward who looked more suitable to be perusing the mall at the moment instead of playing laser tag. She had poignantly ignored the ‘sneakers only’ rule usually enforced by the arena and her long, perfectly manicured nails were tapping the plastic of the laser gun impatiently as she stared back at the pixie cut blonde. “We all know those Tar Heels over there are probably plotting their perfect plan of attack and I know we sure as hell don’t want to listen to them bragging for the rest of camp.”

“Pinoe’s right,” Ali interjected after finishing pulling her long, brunette hair back into her tight, signature bun. “Ash has been shit talking all day about how they’re undefeated at laser tag,” she added with a slightly annoyed sigh. She loved her girlfriend’s childlike personality, but listening to stories of how many times she, Tobin, Whit, HAO, Chups, Kling and Crystal had won had gotten a bit irritating. Apparently, playing laser tag was a regular activity for the UNC team and the stories Ash had were endless, and usually involved a not-so-humble brag about how the keeper was always the top scorer every time, and that her team never lost. “I swear if we don’t beat them, I’ll have to avoid her for the rest of camp.”

Press snickered from behind her and Ali turned to shoot the young striker a pointed look. “You’re rooming with her, Pressy. Don’t think you won’t get it too,” she quipped, raising an eyebrow as the forward’s perfect smile quickly slipped off her face. “Shit,” Press mumbled as she turned and shot a look to JJ who just shrugged back at her in response.

“How did we get stuck with this team, Kriegs?” Pinoe groaned as she turned and shot Ali a look. She and Ali were almost the only ones prepared she realized as she glanced around the group of teammates surrounding her. Ali and Pinoe were dressed head to toe in black clothes, leggings and long-sleeve black Nike dry fit shirts that allowed them to move around easily. The rest of their team looked much less ready for an intense, high stakes game of laser tag. Syd looked like she was ready for the mall, Press was in a white flowy t-shirt that glowed brightly under the black lights installed in the arena. Julie had her hair down and tight jeans on, as did Alex Morgan. Pinoe and Ali shared a look as they surveyed their team of women who clearly didn’t get the memo that this was an extremely competitive event that was about to occur.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked in her slightly raspy voice as she narrowed her eyes while Pinoe and Ali scrutinized their ragged band of laser taggers.

“What was Tobin wearing when she left your room?”Carli asked, stepping forward between Ali and Pinoe as she tilted her head to the side for added measure. She was also in all black and had her hair pulled back in a bun.

Alex sighed, pretending for a moment that she had to really think about it, but then quickly rattled off the outfit Tobin had been wearing. “All black like you three,” she said, pointing weakly towards Pinoe, Ali and Carli as she quickly realized what they were insinuating. “She even had her black converse and snapback on,” she groaned, realizing quickly that Pinoe and Ali’s request that everyone wear dark clothes, wasn’t just a polite suggestion.

“Exactly,” Carli said flatly, shaking her head in disbelief. The competitive nature in her was overwhelming at the moment, especially with the trash talking Ashlyn was doing all day at practice. “We all know Harris is the best on their team, so here’s the plan,” she continued, leaning in as her teammates followed suit. She quickly divulged the plan of their two prong attack, as well as the specific role that each member of the team would play. Carli and JJ would stay back and protect the base, while Alex, Press and Syd would sneak towards the other team's base to try and score as many points as possible in their attack. Pinoe would patrol the area in the middle and look to take out any attacking Tar Heels before they reached base. When Carli revealed Ali’s role, she smirked, knowing she was the perfect _and only_ woman for the job. Everyone nodded in agreement and cheered as Carli put her hand in the middle for a cheer. She was pleased with the change in demeanor of the rest of her team who became much more serious when they picked up on their Captain’s serious attitude, and knew that the added incentive of her buying them all a round at the bar later didn’t hurt.

A minute later, the countdown began and they quickly spread out along the length of the back wall. When the clock hit zero and the buzzer sounded, the three attackers, Pinoe and Ali took off into the arena. Lights lit up immediately as a full on assault from the Tar Heels ensued. Tobin, Whit, Crystal and HAO were laughing manically as Syd, Alex and Press began shrieking as their vests vibrated every time they got shot.

“We gotta hold them off, Kriegs!” Pinoe yelled and Ali nodded as pushed aside her given mission for a moment and crept around the large black pillar to unleash a melee on the Tar Heel attackers that she had managed to get behind.

So worried with taking out the three opponents in front of them, they didn’t realize until too late that Ali and Pinoe had snuck in behind them. 

In this version of laser tag, once you got shot so many times you had to freeze in place and your gun stopped working for forty-five seconds. Once the forty-five second timer on your chest reached zero, you could continue on with the game, and once you returned to your base and ‘recharged’ your gun would reactivate. If you were unfortunate enough to get shot in the tiny sensor over your heart that was usually protected by the way you held you gun anyways, you became frozen for two minutes. Luckily, for Ali and Pinoe, they were able to get enough shots in from the back on the four, combined with Syd, Alex and Press from the front, so that all five of them became frozen at the same time.

They didn’t want to leave their teammates, but knew they needed to take advantage of the frozen Tar Heels to make their way carefully across the large arena to carry out their missions. Pinoe nodded reassuringly towards their frozen teammates and then slipped away into the darkness, instantly disappearing in the slight smoky, haze that flooded the room. Ali took a deep breath, her heart already racing from the short interaction before she too turned and made her way further into the arena. She had been shot a few times, but luckily not in the heart and not enough to freeze her. She still had a few more hits left before she became frozen and knew she needed to take the time to survey the area and locate the target.

She swept slowly and carefully around the dim arena, thankful for the black outfit that allowed her to shrink into tight corners or hide behind the pillars and obstacles in the room as some Tar Heels ran by her. She could easily have shot the unsuspecting women and upped her personal score, but Ali was always a team player and knew what the mission was. Carli had come up with a brilliant plan; cut the head off of the snake.

Five minutes had gone by in the ten minute game, and Ali could hear screams, squeals and the sound of laser guns firing all around her. She couldn’t tell from the sound of the guns who was firing more, but she could see from the lights on the prospective ‘home bases’ that Ashlyn’s team was currently getting the better of hers. Shots on the base were worth almost triple that of shooting an opponent and she caught a familiar laugh floating through the air to her right.

“Kriegs! We need support!” she heard Carli yell and knew exactly what their Captain was telling her. She peeked out from behind her hiding place and quickly slinked her way back towards base. “Move in!” Carli yelled the signal and as Ali was only ten feet from base, she located her target.

Ashlyn was ‘frozen’, tucked away in a small alcove along the side wall and Ali almost laughed at how frustrated she looked that she had been shot. There was a frown on her face and her head was dropped down, eyes trained on the forty-five second counter on her chest that was working its way to zero. So focused was she on the counter, that she didn’t even see the brunette approaching.

“You can’t shoot me I’m frozen!” she yelled hurriedly in a defensive tone, holding her hands up in the air to show her innocence, until her eyes focused on Ali in the dark and she let out a sigh. Judging from the smirk on her face, her girlfriend was clearly not going to let her hear the end of it. What Ali did next though, shocked her.

“I’m not trying to shoot you, stud,” she purred, taking a step closer as she pushed Ashlyn gently back into the wall. The keeper audibly gulped as Ali’s eyes darkened to match the black clothes she was wearing. “You just look so hot with that eye paint,” she added, ghosting her fingers over the black paint underneath the keeper’s eyes as she pressed Ashlyn’s back more firmly into the wall with her hips and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

The competitive nature in the keeper was screaming at her to stay in the game, but the moment she felt Ali’s warm tongue force its way into her mouth and her hands gripping her hips tightly, thumbs toying with the waistband of her black Nike sweats, she completely melted. Her hands dropped to Ali’s ass, slipping inside the brunette’s Nike tights as she pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss that was setting her entire body on fire.

The ten second warning chime on the counter beeped, but the only sound Ashlyn picked up on was Ali moaning into her mouth just before she pulled the keepers bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it gently. Ashlyn wasn’t sure if it was the fog in the arena, or the way Ali’s touch never ceased to cloud her senses, but she was completely captivated, her mind unfocused and hazy and she leaned forward to pull Ali back into the kiss. The sound of laser guns going off around them and the screams of her teammates weren’t even registering. She didn’t even remember where they were at the moment. All that mattered was the darkness in Ali’s eyes and the feeling of the defender’s firm ass in her palms.

Ali pulled back a bit with a smirk that only served to drive Ashlyn wilder. If the pulsing between her legs was any indication, she wanted Ali and didn’t care where they were. The brunette's bun was messy, tendrils of loose hair framing her slightly glistening face and she couldn’t help the desire that coursed through her veins. She flashed the beautiful defender her own cocky smirk that never ceased to pull Ali in and took a step towards her, her hands at her side as her hanging gun slapped lightly against her thigh. The smirk quickly fell as Ali raised her gun, pushing it right against the sensor over Ashlyn’s heart as she backed her up against the wall. Ashlyn didn’t even time to react before Ali grinned deviously and pulled the trigger.

“DIRECT HIT!” chirped Ashlyn’s vest as her gun deactivated and her chest timer lit up with a two minute countdown.

The blonde looked distraught, and whipped her head up to stare at Ali in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me, Alex?” she groaned, glaring at the grinning defender who had so obviously played her.

“TWO MINUTES REMAINING.”

They both looked up as the announcement came over the loudspeaker, before Ali stepped towards Ash again. Seeing the distraught, hurt look on Ashlyn’s face made her feel a bit guilty, but then again, she reminded herself how much trash talking the blonde had been doing all day, and the guilt flittered away into the smoky air. “Sorry, baby,” she said, though Ashlyn could hear the smirk in her tone. She leaned in and gave her a final lingering peck on the lips, running her hand gently over the crotch of the blonde’s pants as an indicator that she would definitely be making it up to her later that night. “Have fun sitting the rest of this one out, though. I’ve got an undefeated streak to break,” she quipped, winking at the keeper before running to join the melee attack on the Blue Team’s base.

“GAME OVER. RED TEAM IS VICTORIOUS!” came the automated voice over the loudspeaker two minutes later and Ali’s team ran to the center of the arena, leaping into each other’s arms as they shrieked ecstatically, like they had won the World Cup.

“Best two out of three?” Whit challenged, coming up to the celebrating Red Team with the rest of the dejected looking Tar Heels following close behind.

Carli pulled back from the group and shot a questioning look to her teammates who all nodded confidently. “You got it. Double or nothing. You’ll owe us two rounds at the bar then,” she said, upping the bet that they had going.

“We’re not losing this time,” Ash said, slinking over glumly from the corner where Ali had just jumped her.

“You alright there, Harris?” Carli asked evenly, though the mischievousness in her voice did not go unmissed by Ash.

The blonde keeper quickly picked up on the smirk Carli shared with her girlfriend and instantly knew it had been part of their plan all along. She scowled at them both before nodding her head. “My eye is on the prize this time. The _real_ prize,” she growled, shooting her grinning defender a hard glare.

“Alright! Let’s do this bitches!” Crystal yelled, breaking the awkward tension that had settled in. She didn’t know what was going on between Ali and Ash, but had just figured it was their competitive natures kicking in.

The teams turned to separate and head back to their bases when Ali reached out and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand, tugging her back in. The keeper whipped around and immediately pulled her hand from Ali’s grip and shook her head fervently.

“Nope. Absolutely not!” she said firmly, when Ali tried to lean in and kiss her. The truth was that Ali was still extremely turned on from their earlier encounter, but Ashlyn figured it was all a ploy to get her distracted. “I don’t know what you and Lloyd have planned this time, but it won’t work. You’re going down, Krieger,” she said challengingly.

Ali smiled and grabbed the keeper’s hand, tugging her in closer. “I just wanted to tell you that as sexy as you look right now, I can’t wait to get you out of your outfit later. I already got Press to switch rooms with me tonight,” she said with a mischievous grin that did much to curb Ashlyn’s earlier anger.

“Not falling for it again this time, Krieger,” Ashlyn said, although weaker this time, and shook her head as if it was possible to shake out the dirty thoughts she was having as well. She needed to win and to do that, she needed to focus.

Ali pushed back and shrugged nonchalantly as the Tar Heels began calling for Ash to hurry up and get back to base. “Think what you want, Ash. All I’m saying is that we have an off day tomorrow so you’re definitely in for a long night of this,” she said and ran her hands down her body, stopping to cup herself which made Ashlyn’s breath hitch. “Whoever comes in first here,” she added, pointing to the arena surrounding them, “Cums first tonight.” She smirked crookedly as the blonde’s jaw dropped at her dirty talking. “Goodluck, Harris,” she added with a wink before turning and jogging back to where her teammates were waiting.

“We good for round two?” Carli asked, shooting Ali a questioning look.

Ali nodded and felt Carli smack her on the back proudly. “Oh yeah,” she beamed confidently as the ten second countdown for the second game began. “Laser tag is the last thing on Ashlyn’s mind right now.”


	3. One Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea that I had come to mind. Thanks for all the comments! I'm building myself up to start another longer story, but have to get some of these other ideas out first. Hope you enjoy :)

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ashlyn?” came Ali’s frustrated yell from the living room.

The blonde’s head whipped up from the computer screen in their office and her eyes went wide as she tried to rack her brain for any reason why Ali could possibly be upset with her. _Did I leave my shoes in the hallway again? No, I definitely put them away along with my soccer bag. Shit. Did I leave the spoon in the peanut butter again when I put it away? No…maybe I forgot to hang up my towel earlier after we got out of the shower after practice. Can she really blame me though? I definitely had other things to worry about and I definitely didn’t hear her complaining then…_

“Oh my god! Could you move any slower, Harris?” she yelled again and this time the harshness in her voice –the tone only used when Ali was angry, or being extremely competitive- caused Ashlyn to quickly roll the chair back from the desk and run down the stairs. Her heart was beating in her chest as she took the stairs by two, wondering just what had Ali so worked up.

They had enjoyed their usual morning coffee before a light jog and then their workout with Chris which wasn’t even as hard as usual. Then they had come home, enjoyed a shower with a little extracurricular activity, followed by PB&J sandwiches. Ashlyn for the life of her couldn’t figure out what had happened in the last hour when they split up, Ali to watch a movie on the couch and Ashlyn to go over some bills and paperwork in their office, that could have possibly made Ali angry.

Sucking in a deep breath, she let out a long exhale, and quickly turned the corner. “Hey babe, what’s wrong?” she said nonchalantly, her jaw dropping when she heard the next words spill out of Ali’s mouth.

“Come on! Even Hope could have saved that!” the defender groaned, dropping her head down as she slammed the Xbox One controller into the plush microfiber couch.

Ashlyn watched the replay of the Brazilian attacker, Marta, pull back and rip a shot top corner, as her FIFA avatar attempted to make a diving save. She gritted her teeth, realizing that Ali wasn’t actually yelling at her, rather berating her character in the FIFA 16 game they had received in the mail the week before. The same FIFA game that Ali had been completely disinterested in, until now apparently. While Ashlyn was glad that her girlfriend at least had the decency to replace Hope with herself, she didn’t appreciate the snippy comments leaving her mouth and decided to respond in kind.

“Well, maybe if that right back Krieger tightened up on her defense a bit they wouldn’t have gotten that shot off,” Ashlyn said in a challenging voice as she walked over to the couch, hopping over the back of it and startling Ali.

The brunette paused the game, clutching her hand over her chest that was racing from having the blonde sneak up behind her. Once her heart returned to a normal rate, she was able to replay and process the words Ashlyn had just mumbled. “Excuse me?” she challenged, turning to meet the blonde’s hazel eyes with a hard stare.

“You heard me,” Ash replied casually, leaning forward to grab the other controller and turn it on. “I said if that right back didn’t have such lackadaisical defense on one of the most potent strikers in the world, maybe the goalie wouldn’t have been put in such an impossible position.”

Ali caught the bite in her girlfriend’s tone, but knew there was more challenge behind it than anger. Honestly, she hadn’t realized she was yelling so loudly, but now that the blonde was sitting behind her, looking back at her with a cocked eyebrow, she knew that Ashlyn hadn’t missed a word of her criticism. She cringed at the last bit, insinuating that Hope could have saved it, but the smirk on the blonde’s lips told her there was no serious offense taken.

As Ashlyn stared back at Ali, she remembered just how hot things got when their competitive natures kicked in and decided to have some fun with it. “But since you’re so adamant that Hope could have saved that laser,” she said, pointing to the TV screen where the replay of the goal was playing over and over, “you can make her your goalie next game.”

“Ash, I didn’t mean…”

Ashlyn put her hand up to cut Ali off. “Nope. It’s fine,” she shrugged, exiting the game Ali had started to go back to the home screen. “You versus me. One game. Two ten minute halves. Put Hope in,” she continued without even looking at Ali who was sitting there with a slightly perplexed look. Finally, Ash had the game set up, to the screen where they picked their lineups and she turned to look at Ali. “What? I don’t want to listen to you yell at me when it’s user error,” she quipped, hitting the button to start changing her lineup around. She switched out JJ for Whit and then moved over to select the right back position.

“Seriously?” Ali growled as Ashlyn clicked on her and began scrolling through their available subs.

After clicking on Kelley, Ashlyn finally turned to meet Ali’s hardened glare. “What?” she shrugged nonchalantly. “Kelley could use some time at right back,” she said, unable to fight the smirk crawling across her lips. “Besides, did you see that shitty defense Krieger just had in the Brazil game? Left that poor goalkeeper out to dry,” she added, now completely unable to hide the crooked grin sweeping across her face.

“Fine,” Ali retorted, having enough of Ashlyn’s trash talking. She wasn’t the best at FIFA, since she usually hung out with Alex and Whit while Tobin, Kelley and Ash had their FIFA date nights, but she was definitely going to give it her best effort. She switched Tobin out for HAO, mumbling “right side, strong side,” much to Ashlyn’s amusement, before finally subbing Hope in for the blonde keeper. It felt wrong, putting Hope above Ashlyn, but it’s what the blonde insisted on so she went with it. “Let’s make it interesting,” Ali said as they selected their uniforms, Ali choosing blue and Ashlyn the white and black jerseys.

Ashlyn eyed her sideways while watching the game load. “What you have in mind there, Krieger?”

Ali sighed and leaned back into the couch a bit as she thought. “Loser does dishes for a week,” she finally stated, at which Ashlyn laughed.

“You hate doing dishes, Alex,” she said with a cocky chuckle.

Ali glared at her, narrowing her eyes before smacking the keeper in the arm. “Well I don’t plan on losing!”

“Dishes and laundry for two weeks,” Ashlyn replied, upping the ante to see how confident Ali really was. In reality, she knew the stubborn defender would never back down, and she was looking forward to getting a little break from doing the dishes and laundry for a couple weeks. Ali nodded confidently and with no hesitation, and then stuck her hand out to shake. Ash laughed at the seriousness that had settled between them, but knew it was inevitable with their competitive nature.

The game started, and Ashlyn was all over Ali. The brunette was struggling to even figure out the controls and with Ashlyn ripping shots left and right, Hope was left to dig Ali out of a hole. On more than one occasion, Ashlyn burned by Ali’s avatar with Alex Morgan, and a smirk on her face, and ripped a shot, groaning when Hope would stretch out to make the save. Ali continually cheered, giving Hope over exaggerated, endearing praise with every save that was meant merely to throw Ashlyn off her game.

It worked and just seconds before the first half ended, Ali managed to have HAO send in a perfect cross which she used Abby to head it into the back of the net, right past the outstretched fingers of her girlfriend.

“GOALLLLLL!” Ali shrieked, hopping up on the couch as she jumped around excitedly. “Did you see that? Did you see that sick goal, babe?” she yelled ecstatically, forgetting for just a moment that they were competing.

If they hadn’t been competing, Ashlyn might have taken Ali right then on the couch. She looked adorable, so excited that she had actually scored as she hopped up and down on the couch shrieking in joy. The thought crossed her mind to toss her controller to the side and pull Ali down on top of her, but her competitive juices were still pumping through her veins and she just shook her head, feigning annoyance and turned her attention back to the screen which had just gone to halftime.

She tried to quickly exit out of the halftime screen, eager to get the second half started and take it to her girl and simply ignored Ali’s pleas to watch the replay of the goal again. “Fine, I’ll just have to score another,” the brunette said offhandedly as she kicked off the second half, and passed the ball back to Carli Lloyd who began dribbling it slowly up field. Ashlyn was quick to have Whit come flying in with a slide tackle, which Ali argued to the fake referees was a cheap tackle, and soon the ball was heading back down the field towards Hope, who again made a spectacular save.

“Yes, Hope!” Ali said quickly. “Fucking beast mode,” she added, still going with her plan to goad Ashlyn some more.

They went back and forth, with Ashlyn getting increasingly annoyed that Ali was still beating her. Even though the brunette had never played before, like everything else, besides surfing, Ali was a natural. Halfway through the second half, Ali paused the game and switched onto the sub screen. She selected her own avatar, switching it with Alex Morgan up top.

“What are you doing, Alex?” Ashlyn grumbled, still upset that she was losing. She wasn’t desperate yet, but she definitely didn’t think Ali would put up such a fight.

“Just wanted to play forward so I can score on my girlfriend,” she said casually before starting the game.

Suddenly, an idea flooded into the blonde’s mind and a smirk splayed across her face. “You don’t have to be playing FIFA to do that, sexy,” she replied suggestively, running her right hand firmly up the brunette’s thigh underneath the loose Nike shorts she wearing.

Ali’s breath hitched as her skin erupted in goosebumps and she lost focus. It was exactly what Ashlyn was hoping for as she stole the ball from the Krieger avatar when Ali’s hands froze on her controller and with a sick Carli Lloyd shot from twenty yards out, evened the score at one a piece.

“Are you kidding me?!” Ali shrieked and slapped Ash’s arm incredulously when she recovered from her momentary lapse.

The blonde just shrugged as she watched the replay again. “Man, that Krieger is turning the ball over left and right,” she said evenly, pointing to screen where her Lloyd had easily stolen the ball of the frozen defender’s foot.

“Fuck you,” Ali grumbled, still upset that she had let her guard down. She’d be lying if she said Ashlyn’s competitive nature wasn’t turning her on. She loved when the blonde got serious, her eyes darkened and narrowing with a singular focus, her breathing steady and even as she tried to maintain her composure. The way her tongue stuck out between her lips when she was completely focused didn’t hurt her sex appeal either.

The game carried on, both trading shots and saves and turnovers and finally there was only a minute left. Ashlyn had gotten cocky, trying to dribble the ball out herself, when Ali came sliding in with Syd who she subbed on for a tired Wambach. She easily stole the ball off her when the blonde face planted into the ground and started dribbling towards the net, with no defenders in sight. It was an easy goal, she just had to aim and lightly tap the B button, and Ashlyn knew it.

Everything was moving in slow motion. The blonde could see Ali’s thumb heading towards the button, when she finally snapped. “Fuck it,” she grumbled grabbing Ali’s controller from her hand and tossing it onto the couch behind her. Ali was barely able to get out a, “What the fuck, Ash?” before the blonde’s lips were hungrily on hers and she was being pushed onto her back. Ash crawled up on top of her, straddling the defender’s hips as she leaned down and picked up with the kiss that Ali had desperately fallen into, so worked up from the competitive game they had going. “Looks like no one wins,” Ash mumbled against her girlfriend’s soft lips before pulling back to work her way towards Ali’s pulse point, her most sensitive spot.

The defender sucked in a deep breath, pressing her hips up into the blonde as she felt the wetness begin pooling between her legs. “Oh I’m definitely winning,” Ali moaned out when she felt the blonde’s hand slip under her shirt and began fondling her breasts. “Fuck me, baby,” she ordered, taking the keeper’s other hand and pushing it down between her legs where she was already throbbing.

“You’re so hot when you’re demanding,” Ashlyn purred into the brunette’s ear as she pulled her shirt over her head, before rubbing Ali lightly over the outside of her panties.

Ali knew exactly what the blonde was up to and was not in the mood for teasing. Taking Ashlyn’s hand, she slipped it under the waistband of her panties and began rubbing her clit with the blonde’s hand. “Fuck me right now, and I won’t tell all our friends that you had to seduce me since I was about to beat you at FIFA.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she leaned forward and took Ali’s nipple in her mouth, biting it lightly to earn a hiss from the defender. “I…mean…it…Ash,” she got out through gasps as the blonde increased pressure on her girl’s swollen clit.

“You may have won that game,” she said huskily before slipping two fingers deep into her girlfriend's, hot, wet core as Ali clawed at her back and let out a keening wail. “But I’ll be the one scoring all night, Krieger,” she added while stroking her girlfriend towards an orgasm.

“That a challenge, Harris?” Ali quipped, forcing her eyes open to meet the blonde’s darkened hazel eyes. She wanted to argue, to ensure the blonde that it would be give and take, but when Ashlyn just smirked and curled her fingers, hitting the defender’s spot perfectly to send her spiraling over the edge and gushing out onto her long, skillful fingers, she knew this was likely a game she wasn’t going to win. Luckily, this was quite possibly the only game on earth she didn't mind losing.


End file.
